


Kinda Shitty EriSol Smut

by SenpaiEridan



Category: Homestuck
Genre: EriSol - Freeform, Homestuck - Freeform, M/M, Short, Smut, nooks and bulges
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 02:26:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11887953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenpaiEridan/pseuds/SenpaiEridan
Summary: EriSol smut for the soul.





	Kinda Shitty EriSol Smut

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda bad. My bro was bothering me, I haven't slept in a bit, and I am stressed.

He looked so cute like this. His hair heavy in his face, his big eyes glossy, fins flared, skin flushed... God, he was breath taking. You slide your hand to his bulge, grinding your fingers in hungrily. He squeaks and his face flushes. This is just too much to bare, you need him. Want him. 

You push your dual bulges against his single one. It wraps around eagerly. You give Eridan's arm a gentle flick, kissing his lips as you did so. You want him to know he is yours, not the other way around. He squeaks in a loving manner and it fuels your love, you just want to fuck him senseless. 

You give him a soft pap before laying your lover down on the sheets. His eyes flutter close and his head bobs as if it were a weak, broken down nod. 

You love it.

You love him.

He pushes his hips against yours in a velvet roll. His nook clenches is a beautiful manner. Eridan turned you on so much, almost too much. He was so desperate, just for you, just for your cock.


End file.
